


The Beach City Conspiracy

by CrystalDinnerGuest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The X-Files
Genre: Beach City is hiding something, Everybody acts like idiots, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDinnerGuest/pseuds/CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a mysterious death in a small beach town.





	The Beach City Conspiracy

The fat young man peered out from behind the rock. It was a dark moonless night as a glowing green light passed in front of his hiding place. The young man pulled down the cut rate infrared googles he bought in the net and spoke into the recorder.

“Log date October 28th. After several nights of surveillance the andriod has finally left the base alone,”said Ronaldo Fryman. “Will apprehend the target and take her to the base.”

Ronaldo pulled out a large sac. He jumped out from behind the rock. A snarling set of orange jaws lunged at him.

The next morning Ronaldo Frymans' bloated naked body lay still on the beach. Two pasty skinned young men stared at the body. The skinny one picked up a stick and poked Ronaldo.

“Yep he's dead,” said Frank.

Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran tore out the stick from the boy's hand. “Show some respect for the dead,” she snarled.

The two paramedics came forward and put Ronaldo's remains in a body bag.

A couple of hundred miles away in the basement of FBI headquarters a ferret faced man peered into the computer screen.

“Hey Dana, how would you like to visit the beach?” cried Fox Mulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Haloween. So tell what you think?


End file.
